The Son of Steel: The Blades History
by GreatPaladin
Summary: I was the first born who's talent for battle was great I trained some of the greatest heroes that were ever known but I was forgotten by the mortals and my own family only my aunt and father remembered me and now after centuries of neglect Lord Posiedon comes looking for a favour, now its my time to return to the world. Who am I, I am Marcus first born of Hephaestus.


_**Son of Steel: The Blade's History**_

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: Hello Paladin here sorry for the delay on my stories, school and some family stuff have put a halt to my work on my stories but finaly I have some time and don't worry I am still working on my Queen's son story but this Idea has been swimming around in my head for some time and I have already written the chapter so I though I might as well post it right and see if you like it any way on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy jackson or any elements of the Fate series they belong to their respectable owners.**

"Character speech"

**"**_Character Thinking"_

_' FlashBack'_

**"Godly/TITAN Speech"**

_**'Charm Speech'**_

_**Timeskip**_

**XxXXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX**

In a throne room with a silk ruby-red carpet leading from the double doors to the foot of the throne, then the doors opened and a elderly man who looked to be in his early fifty's in a butler suit walked in before he stopped in the middle of the dark room with the only light coming from the full moon that was shining through the window door that lead to the balcony that looked out to the castle's garden, the butler bowed from the waist with his right hand crossed over is chest before speaking "My lord, Lord Poseidon is here to see you" the figure on the throne who couldn't be seen because of the shadow casted by the throne didn't seem to move after hearing this before slowly opening their eyes which were a deep ruby red with the pupils being slit instead of the normal round. The figure hummed in thought before speaking in a deep smooth baritone "Send him in" which after hearing this the butler raised from his bow before turning around and walked out of the throne room, A few seconds passed before the butler returned with a man who looked to be in his early twenties standing about 5ft 7 with his swimmer build covered with a sleeveless vest that looked to be made from fish scales with shoulder pads, bracer's on his arms and a Greek styled kilt and armoured sandles on his feet all of it coloured in a deep green. his face was sharp with messy black hair and sea green eyes with a five o'clock shadow and held tightly in his right hand was a deep green trident that was almost as tall as the man himself.

When the man and the butler got to the middle of the throne room and stopped, the figure on the throne spoke "you may leave us Walter" the butler now known as Walter bowed before turning around and walked to the double doors, walking out before turning around and grabbing the doors hands to close them, as he was doing this the man and the figure were silently studying each other with the only noise that was made was by the doors being closed. The man took the time to study the figure on the throne and while the man couldn't see the figures face, thanks to the light that from his nieces domain he is able to see that the figure was wearing a black silk suit with a crimson tie and a pair of gloves covering the figures hands and the man could also see the hint of gold near the figures ears. The figure finally spoke up "it has been some time Poseidon" the man now known as Poseidon gave a small chuckle but anyone could tell it was hollow "Yes it has been, how have you been Marcus" Poseidon said after he finished chuckling, the figure now known as Marcus just narrowed his eyes before saying with a tone of annoyance " You wouldn't come here if you didn't need something so you might as well and stop beating around the bushes and tell me what it is" Poseidon sighed knowing he had been figured out before he did something that would have shocked the other gods or more specific his brothers. Poseidon went onto one knee with his trident pointing up and his head down before saying "I have come for a favour" as soon as he finished his sentence Poseidon felt more than saw Marcus's reaction to this with a shiver of fear going down his spine when Marcus's power washed over him making him think _"Is what you felt Apollo when he directed his anger at you during that time?, if so then I pity you greatly nephew."_

Marcus narrowed his eyes in a anger with his power bubbling just under his skin making his eyes glowing red like a heated forge, his left hand gripping the left arm of the throne making the metal grown under the pressure, "After all this time, all these centuries and the first time you come to see me you want a Favour!?" the last bit Marcus shouted with a bit of his power being released pushing down on Poseidon who was now straining to keep on one knee having forgotten just how strong the man in front of him was. Marcus took a deep breath as he loosened the grip on the left arm of the throne, regaining control of his power which to Poseidon's silent relief stopped pressing down on him, while he was mentally thanking Chaos that Marcus had much better control of his temper unlike his younger brother, after Marcus finally got control of his anger he re-looked at Poseidon before saying "This favour of yours it wouldn't happen to in-tale your child would it?" with Poseidon's head to snap up surprise clear on his face which Marcus just snorting "Come now Poseidon surly you didn't think you could come onto the mortal world without me noticing, your almost as bad as grandfather when it comes to concealing your power" after Marcus said that he saw Poseidon had started to scratch the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't holding his trident, the action was a quirk that Marcus knew Poseidon had when he was slightly embarrassed.

Poseidon slowly stood up from his kneeling position before looking directly at Marcus before saying "yes it is, that is why I fear what would happen to both Percy and his mother if ether of my brother's found out about him" Marcus closed his eyes for a few seconds before sighing and reopening his eyes "Fine I will do this, if I didn't I am sure aunt hearth would not be happy with me" Poseidon laughed at this a true heartfelt one knowing who Marcus was talking about before nodding "yes she is very forceful when she wants to" before Poseidon said "I better go, again thank you Marcus" with his piece said Poseidon changed into particles of water heading back to his kingdom. Marcus looked a the spot Poseidon had stood before sighing and slowly got out of his throne and walked to the balcony and while his face was covered still by shadow his hair could be seen which looked to be the colour of gold and it was swept back (think Gilgamesh in Fate/Zero) and on his ears were a pair of earrings made of gold in the shape of rectangles, when he got to the balcony railings a small gold ripple opened over the balcony before a gold chalice decorated in gems and a gold jug slowly lowered untill they touched the surface, for a few seconds Marcus just looked out to the horizon before he grabbed the jug and slowly poured the content into the chalice before setting the jug back down and then slowly grabbed the chalice bringing it to his lips before taking a drink with Marcus closing his eyes to savour the taste of the drink before he slowly re-opened his eyes putting down his drink before he said "So you have decided to bring me back into the world" before he gave a small chuckle "fine then you three have always liked to cause some drama, I just hope you have made sure to keep me entertained" as he was saying this he slowly started to disappear into particles of gold starting from his legs before he fully disappeared as he finished, the chalice and jug started to lift up and the same ripple that they came from appeared and they went back to were ever it was that they came from.

**XxXxXXxXXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxXxXxxXx**

Percy sometimes wondered why it seemed misfortune always seemed to love following him even when he was younger but he had to admit this year took the cake first his Maths teacher transformed into a bat-like creature which he later found out that she was a called a Fury, then he found out his best friend was a satyr and then his world was changed even more when his mother was kidnapped by the Minator (even though he thought she was killed) and then he found out he was a demigod and his father was still alive. Percy thought that life wouldn't get any more weird but the fates had proved him wrong when he found out he was the son of Poseidon and was really powerful, then he was told he had a quest to find the lightning bolt which his uncle blames him and his father for. When he started he and his friend lost their supplies because of a run in with his maths teacher and her sisters, he and his friends also had to go through fighting Medusa (who tried to seduce him, he shivered at the memory), then he had to fight both the chimera and also Echidna but had to run from that, he also had to do a side quest for his cousin Ares to get back his shield but then found out it was a trap by his cousin Hephaestus for both Ares and Aphrodite getting both a bag and a ride by his cousin, then he got some pearls, but also had to save his friends from the stretcher. Then he and his friends finally got down to the Underworld meeting both Charon and Cerberus but had a detour that dragged Percy and his friends to some cavern which he felt a old but evil intent from it, then finally meeting his uncle who told him he had kidnapped his mother to get back his helm and through the use of the pearls Percy and his friends were able to escape the underworld and now found himself and his friends with his cousin waiting for him.

"You should be dead kid" Ares said seeming genuinely pleased to see Percy, "you tricked me, you stole the helm and the Master-bolt" Percy said with Ares just grinning "Well now I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power - that's a big no-no, but you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands" with Percy just looking annoyed because he wasn't getting a straight from the god of war "Who did you use?, Clarisse? she was at the winter solstice." From the look on his face it seemed the idea amused Ares "doesn't matter, the point is kid, you are slowing down the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld, Then Old Squidbrains would be mad at Hades for killing you, then with Corpse breath having Zeus's master-bolt, so Zeus will be mad at him for having it. And Hades is still looking for this" as he finished saying that from his pocket Ares took out a ski mask and placed it between his bikes handle bars. As soon as the mask touched the bike it immediately changed into a elaborate bronze war helmet, "The helm of darkness" Grover gasped out with Ares nodding "exactly" Ares said. "Now were was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Poseidon and Zeus because he doesn't know who took his helm, then pretty soon we would have ourself a nice little three-way slugfest going on."

"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested with Ares just shrugging before saying "best kind of war, always the bloodiest, nothing like seeing your relatives duke it out, I always say." Then Percy jumped into the conversation saying "You gave me the backpack in Denver, the master-bolt was in there the whole time wasn't it?" Ares answered "Yes and no , it's probable to complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master-bolt's sheath just morphed a bit. The bolt is still connected to it sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket right?" Percy didn't answer the question but subconsciously reached for riptide before Ares continued "Anyway I tinkered with the magic a bit so that the bolt would return to its sheath once you reached the Underworld. And when you got close to Hades then bingo you got mail. If you had died along the way then no skin of my back I still had the weapon." Annabeth who was listening in asked a question that had been on her mind the whole time Ares was talking "Hang on. There is something I don't understand, why didn't you just keep the bolt for yourself, why send it to Hades, the Master-Bolt is one of the most powerful weapon in the world why send it away?" after she said that Percy and Grovers both had their attention on Ares because they were thinking what Annabeth said maybe sense because if Ares wanted a war why give away the best weapon there is.

Ares's jaw started to twitch. For a moment it looked like as if Ares was listening to another voice, deep inside his head. Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of fire power ..." Ares looked like he was in a trance which was making Percy, Grover and Annabeth look at each other nervously but then Ares shook his head madly, having finally pulled himself together and glared at the trio. "I didn't want any trouble, it seemed better for you to get caught red-handed, holding the bolt" but Percy wasn't convinced with Ares's answer which Percy called him out on " you're lying, sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't you're idea was it?" "Of course it was!" smoke drifted up from Ares's sunglasses as if they were about to catch fire."Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items and when Zeus sent you to hunt them down, you caught the thief. But for some reason you didn't turn the thief over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let them go, you kept the items until another hero to come along and complete the delivery, the thing in the pit is ordering you around."

**"I AM THE GOD OF WAR! I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!" **Ares shouted with some of his power leaking into his voice before he somehow was able to calm himself down. "Lets get back to the problem at hand, which is that you kid are still alive and I can't let you take the bolt back to Olympus. You might actually be able to get those hard-headed idiots to listen to you, so I got to kill you " as Ares said this a fire ball started to form in his right hand "Nothing personal kid usually I would fight you with my sword no matter how low you are as a threat but I need to get rid of you fast before your dear old dad finds out I am interfering, so later kid" as he finished saying this Ares launched the fire ball which grew to the size of a small car. As the fire ball was speeding towards Percy he knew that it was to large and fast to dodge, so as he stood there Percy saw his life as he could hear Annabeth and Grover shouting his name he closed his eyes while thinking _"Sorry Mom"_ but because he shut his eyes Percy didn't see the shower of gold that was appearing in front of him. Just as the fire ball was just about to reach Percy it some how split in two flying right past Percy, Annabeth and Grover, when Percy realised that the fire ball still hasn't hit so he slowly opened his eyes before they shot open in surprise because standing in front of him was a man easily 6ft with his right arm out to the side in a knife hand as if he had just cut something with his left in his pocket.

Ares stared in shock to see his fire ball being split in half and then he saw someone in front of the kid he was about to burn to crisp, the person in front of Percy was 6ft 4 with his hair swept back (again think gil) with ruby red eyes but the pupils were slit, the strangers fave was well defined and had a very noble look to it like you would find on a king (think gils face but more sharp) on his ears were two gold earrings shaped like a rectangle, the clothes the stranger was wearing was a white jacket with white fur around the collar and a royal purple shirt, he had a pair of black silk dress pants held by a black belt with a silver buckle and on his feet was a pair of black leather loafers. After studying the new guy on the field Ares shouted "Hey who are you!" Marcus just started to walk towards Ares chuckling slightly making Ares growl in annoyance "has it truly been so long that you can't remember who I am, Uncle" Marcus said with Ares looking at Marcus in confusion which Marcus just sighed stopping when he was half way towards Ares "It seems you have but it can't be helped" Marcus started before he raised his right hand to the side were a fire ball appeared "It would seem that I need to remind you" Marcus continued when the Fire ball started to lengthen which Marcus then started to spin as it grew longer with Ares and the two demigods and satyr were watching in fascination. When the flames stopped growing it could be call a spear of flames before Marcus started to spin it around his body before he stopped with it behind him but to the surprise of the people watching the flames disappeared showing a thin blood red spear that sent cold shivers down the four people looking at it as it seemed to be radiating blood lust and killing intent.

Marcus stabbed the spear into the ground then he took off his jacket showing his lean defined up body holding the jacket in his left hand and using his right hand did what he did before but much quicker creating a plain silver short spear before he stabbed it to into the ground then placing his jacket onto the spear before pulling the red spear back up then leaning it against his shoulder "So do you remember now Uncle" Marcus said all he got was a blank stare from Ares making Marcus just sigh and started shaking his head "Fine it doesn't matter anyway, but I had to give it shot." Ares didn't know who this guy is but the spear was making him weary but he knew he had to get rid of the kid before Poseidon find out that he is interfering with the kids quest "Hey I don't know who you are and I don't really care but get out of my way, my beef is with the kid behind you." Ares stated but Marcus just looked at him like he was stupid before just chuckling "You always were one to act first talk later but might as well and get to work, so I hope your ready because here I come" and just as he said that Marcus shot forward becoming nothing but a blur with Ares barley having any time to change his bat into it's blade form and block the spear thrust but even though he was able to block it the force was enough to push him back several feet which he then hit his still parked bike.

Ares having regained his footing before swung his sword to try and dissect Marcus from the hip but all Marcus did was put his spear to the side so that the blade struck the shaft of the spear stopping the blade before it reached his side, Marcus then pushed the blade away before spinning the spear in his hand with Ares having to step back so the spear tip didn't slash through his neck, Marcus stopped spinning the spear and thrusted forward but Ares got his blade up again to stop it, Marcus then did something that Ares didn't expect which was that he let go of his spear but then as the spear was below Ares sword Marcus grabbed it with his left hand spun the spear which forced Ares's blade up leaving his body open which Marcus took advantage of by spinning on his left foot then striking Ares's face with the shaft of the spear but the force of the strike lifted Ares of his feet, just as Ares was about to be sent flying Marcus grabbed his leg pulling Ares back before striking him in his solar plex with a spin kick which then sent Ares flying past his bike. While Ares was sent flying Marcus spun his spear from his left hand to his right then got into a throwing stance and waited, as Ares landed with a thud kicking up sand in the process and just as Ares started to get back to his feet Marcus launched his spear breaking the sound barrier as it hit true striking Ares in his right leg making him cry out in pain.

Ares didn't know how it happened but this new guy was able to overwelm him and draw ichor, and while his sister is more for strategy Ares knew because his injury if he were to fight he would have to use more of his power which would bring the attention of his family and that would be a bad Idea so Ares did something that he hated doing which is retreat "I don't know who you are but you just made a enemy of war and that's never a good thing" after he finished saying this Ares started to transform into his true form glowing a bright gold which Marcus and the two demigods and satyr turned away, after the glow stopped the only thing that was were Ares was is Marcus's spear. Marcus sighed before he walk to Ares bike grabbing the Helm of Darkness before throwing it up with a Fury grabbing it "Return this to Lord Hades i'm sure he has been looking for it" Marcus said with the Fury nodded her head before she started to fly off. Marcus started walking back to his jacket which he grabbed then put it on with both the silver short spear and the blood red spear disappeared in a burst of flames, then Marcus walked over to Percy, Annabeth and Grover who all were looking at him with wide eyes and their jaws dropt making Marcus chuckle before saying in a serious tone "come on we have to get the bolt to Olympus" that snapped the three out of their funk which Annabeth then asked "but how are we going to get there in time and who are you?" Marcus answered "Not now we have to hurry" from the look Annabeth was giving Marcus it was clear she wasn't happy but knew she had to wait.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxx**

Empire state building

Marcus, Percy, Annabeth and Grover reached the Empire State building by using Marcus's roles Royce phantom which had been modified to allow it to reach speeds to allow them to get to New York very quickly, when they walked in to the building going to up to the guard behind the desk who had his head buried in his book before Marcus spoke "sixth hundredth floor please" the guard looked up from his book before his eyes widened in recognition when he saw Marcus "Of course sir here is the security card" the guard said before handing the card to Marcus who nodded in thanks the elevator door opened with the four getting into it, when the door closed Marcus put the card into the slot which caused a new button to appear it was red with the number 600 in gold which Marcus then pressed making the elevator shoot upwards, after awhile the elevator dinged and the elevator doors opened to reveal a sight that almost caused Percy to drop the bolt, and Annabeth gained an almost glazed look in her eyes from it.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain , its summit covered in snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozen of multi- levelled palaces all with white-columned portico gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees, rose bushes and grape vines. Percy could make out an open-air market filled with colourful tents, a white marble amphitheatre built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. To Percy it looked like an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It looked new, clean and colourful, the way Percy would think Athens must've looked like twenty-five hundred years ago. Marcus saw the look that the three kids had on their face and he couldn't help but laugh lightly snapping them back into reality before Marcus started to walk forward "Come on there will be time for sight seeing later first priority is to bring back Zeus's master bolt" this got a nod from the trio and ran to catch up with him.

As they began to walk through Olympus they past by a large olive tree where a group of wood nymphs were currently residing, when they saw Percy they started to throw olives at him having heard from one of their sisters in camp Half-blood that Percy had hit one of the tree's with an arrow so they thought to try and get some payback but stopped part way in their throwing when they saw Marcus was leading the trio who was looking at them with amusement in his eyes, all the nymphs had a 'hand caught in the cookie jar' look before they blushed and hid back in the tree with Marcus just shaking his head in amusement. They group went through the market area where the three kids were being hounded to buy some goods on sale but some of the merchants were talking and having a small laugh with Marcus making Annabeth even more curious about who he is. As they neared a giant building which Percy guessed was their destination, they saw a large group of people having some sort of party by the looks of them. They were dressed in what you would wear in Greek times and Percy and Grover had to stop themselves from blushing when they saw how pretty the girls were, Grover more than Percy because he already had a girlfriend. They all had a gold glow about them and this gave Percy the hint that they must be some of the minor gods.

As they walked past the large group, all the minor gods spotted them and looked their way, the males gave Annabeth lustful stares but that was cut short when she gave them the patent 'Athena glare' that made them flinch back which caused Annabeth to nod her head crossing her arms with a smirk but Percy and Grover weren't so lucky when some of the girls eyed the boys with little hunger like a predator making them very nerves but most of the girls attention was on Marcus with barely concealed lust as they stared at him. Just before they entered the throne room Grover said that he would wait outside, when Marcus,Annabeth and Percy got into the throne room Percy couldn't help but look in awe, the place was huge with many columns holding up the domed ceilings that looked like the night sky, in the centre of the room there was a giant hearth that twelve thrones surrounded in a U shape, it was then that they saw at the head of the thrones two of the seats were occupied. Looking at the people on the thrones Percy was easily able to tell who they were, one was wearing a pin stripe suit with grey hair and a beard and was at the head of the thrones while the other looked like an older version of Percy only with a five o'clock shadow and looked like he just came back from a trip to Hawaii. Zeus and Poseidon.

Percy eyed his dad carefully since this was the first time he had eer seen him, nether of the gods were moving or speaking but from the tension in the air as if they just finished an argument and both were looking away from each other making Marcus shake his head knowing that the two gods would always argue over even the smallest stuff, his grandfather more. Percy walked over to Poseidon first while Annabeth walked over to Zeus and both bowed "Father/Lord Zeus" Percy and Annabeth said before they did the same to the other god, both gods nodded but Zeus looked at Percy with a firm gaze before saying "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" but then Poseidon spoke up "Peace brother, the boy deferred to his father, this is only right." Zeus just snorted a little before pointing to Annabeth "At least this one knows who to bow to first" he said making Marcus just rolled his eyes at his grandfathers attitude which still hasn't changed much even after all these centuries. "Perseus," Poseidon started "Look at me" making Percy look at him "Though we saw the fight between Marcus and Ares, we don't know what happened during your quest so can you walk us through it so that we can fully understand what happened.

So that is what Percy did, telling the main part of the story with Annabeth making sure he didn't leave anything out. Then they started to explain Ares treachery and how he fooled them into carrying the bolt without their knowing, when the story was finished Percy grabbed the bag on his back opening it grabbing the bolt before handing it to Zeus. Zeus looked over the bolt as to make sure it wasn't fake before he smiled, the bolt started to change into a javelin like weapon that was about twenty feet in length and the power that came off of it made everyone's hair to stand on end. "I can sense the boy is telling the truth, but for Ares to do such a thing ... it isn't like him" Zeus muttered with Posiedon speaking up "You know the saying, 'Like father like son'." getting an irritated look from Zeus. " There is something else" Percy said making the two gods to look at him with a look that practically said 'explain' seeing that he had the gods attention Percy started to describe the dreams he's been having "In the dreams," Percy started to explain "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. From the way Ares was acting on the beach hints toward he himself was having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just like me, to try and start a war."

"So you are accusing Hades?" Zeus asked but Percy shook his head "No sir, while Hades presence is pretty scary, the feeling I got from whatever it was much worse. A lot worse more evil and old, very old." The two gods looked at each other and began to speak in Greek with each other. Although Percy had never studied much of the Greek language yet since he left camp pretty quickly he did recognise one word, _"Father."_ Poseidon looked to make some kind of suggestion only for Zeus to cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue, but Zeus just held his hand up angrily "We will speak no more of this." Zeus said with Marcus again shaking his head at his grandfathers attitude no doubt being stubborn as usual sometimes he wonders how his grandmother puts up with him all the time, Zeus then stood up from his throne, "I must personally go to purify the Master-bolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal" he then looked at Percy "I don't trust you, Percy Jackson. I don't like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live." with his piece said Zeus disappeared in a flash of Lightning.

"Your uncle" Poseidon sighed his statement aimed at Percy "has a flare for dramatic exits. I think he would have done well as the god of theatre." this answer caused Percy to snicker with Annabeth following with a small giggle and Marcus having a small smirk on his face, Poseidon walked over to Marcus then held up his hand to shake his hand "Thank you Marcus, for saving my son I know that I had no right to ask a favour from you after so long but still you have my gratitude." with Marcus shaking his hand "Yes well the fates seem to want to bring me back into the fold now if that is a good or bad thing that is up to them, now I do belive you have someone to talk to." Marcus said while nodding his head towards Percy with Poseidon nodding in turn. Just as Marcus was about to turn Annabeth spoke up "Hey didn't you say you would tell us who you are when we were done?" she gave Marcus a pointed look make Marcus laugh because it reminded him of her mother when they first met "Yes I did, apologies for the lack of manners but we didn't have the time but now that we allow me to introduce myself." Marcus turned to face her before he continued "My name is Marcus Pendragon, first born of my father Hepheastus the god of smithing, given the title of 'Battlesmith' by the gods of Olympus, trainer of some of Greeks greatest heroes such as Achilles, Theseus and Perseus, Please to make your acquaintance."

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's note: And that is the end of the chapter hope you like it, and sorry if the fight scene between Marcus and Ares was lacking I'm still new to the whole righting fight scene gig but anyway please review and comment if you like it and check out my other stories**

**Paladin out.**


End file.
